THE RETURN OF THE FALLEN ONE
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: “I will... never be a memory” his final promise. He does return but for himself? The world? Or something far greater?... read and find out. Warning: ooc is imminant! Dont like? Dont read.


**This story will begin in the shattered shaft and sometimes shit happens.**

**Leave comments if you want Ichigo paired with anyone except guys.**

**I only own my thoughts and the timeline this is set on.**

**The blood war will happen with a lot of adjustments.**

**The winter war will also happen but with some adjustments.**

**Rated M for mature audiences for violence, sexual themes, foul language, and ooc.**

**Now let's begin.**

——-/—-/—- shattered shaft/—-/—/—

_'Damn it! If this keeps up I won't be able to save rukia!!'_

Ichigo thinks in a frantic state as he sees his soul chain erode slowly.

As he sits up and dazed up to the opening at the top of the shaft a faint voice whispers in his head.

**_'Infinite in mystery... is the gift of the goddess...'_**

Ichigo looks around trying to find the source but had no luck as the voice whispers again.

**_'We seek it thus... and take to the sky'_**

Ichigo suddenly freezes as flashes of images appear in his head like a very static video.

As the voice speaks, the video slowly clears up as Ichigo slowly feels as if the images were memories.

'_What is this?...'_

_**'Ripples form on the water surface, the wondering soul knows no rest...'**_

As the images get more clearer and a man with long silver hair and blue green cat eyes and a 7ft long nodachi blade appears in his head and Ichigo slowly felt a strange familiarity with the person.

The man looks at Ichigo in the eyes and Ichigo says with the man.

**_"Loveless act 1"_**

"Loveless act 1."

As he says that Ichigo sees his chain eroded away leaving a hole.

He then feels something deep in his soul reawaken and he lets out a scream of pain as black, red, and light green spirit energy spirals around him in a tornado.

Tessai tried to use his kido but fails as the tornado explodes.

————/inner world/————-

Ichigo opens his eyes and finds himself on a cannon like structure with the evening sun.

As he gets up he hears a slightly warped voice.

**_"Took you long enough."_**

Ichigo turns around to see a white haired man with his face but with black and yellow eyes and an insane grin.

(He wore sephiroths cloths but inverted)

Ichigo looks at him and says.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

The white Ichigo smirks and he responds.

**_"This is your mind based on your past life. Your soul is remembering what it once was and is reforming itself."_**

"Wait remembering what?"

He says in a confused tone as he looks at his inverted self.

**_"once you remember who you are... you will change but still hold on to your new self since you are reborn. Now it's time for you to know my name."_**

Ichigo narrows his head then falls to his knees as images of a silver haired man, another man with shaggy red hair, and another with black hair faze in his mind and he feels his body begin to change as he starts to remember.

His inverted self nods and backs up as Ichigo began to change.

Black red and green spirit energy spirals around him in a tornado and explodes leaving a changed Ichigo.

Long silver hair that falls past his thighs with orange highlights, high bangs taht fall past his cheeks to his collar bone. His eye brows have silver in them and Ichigo slowly opens his eyes revealing green eyes with a cats pupil.

How wore the familiar trench coat with silver shoulder pads but wore the common hakuma pants for a shinigami.

He stood up and squeezes his hand feeling the familiar strength he had in his last life.

**_"So how does it feel My king."_**

His inverted self says as Ichigo turns to him.

"I feel different and yet the same... it seems that I have been reborn but my powers are definitely genetic... it looks like someone has been keeping secrets from me."

He says in a small frown as he looks at his inverted self.

**_"Yeah king. The only thing I can tell you is this, you have the powers of a soulreaper mixed with hollow and the power of a Quincy. I'm your soul reaper and hollow powers... I am zangetsu."_**

Ichigo widens his eyes in surprise and he responds.

"I see. So if your my soulreaper powers mixed with hollow... then where is my Quincy power? I can feel its presence but seems restricted..."

Zangetsu looks at him with a shrug.

_"**Your Quincy power was trying to prevent your rebirth and tried to overwhelm me but I managed to suppress him until your ready.**"_

Ichigo nods and says back with a smirk.

"Very well. Zangetsu I need a spar so I can remember how I can fight... I feel rusty."

Zangetsu grins and responds.

**_"That sounds like a good idea king. I will teach you your new powers since most of your old ones didn't stay after you died. So here! Use this!"_**

Zangetsu tosses a standard katana as Zangetsu laughs as he launches himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo catches it with his left hand and deflected the downward strike.

He then went with a horizontal swipe and Zangetsu mirrors him ending witha clash.

Zangetsu and Ichigo smirks at eachother as he remembers the battle he had with his past friends.

Angeal and genesis.

He missed them but he pushes that aside as Zangetsu attacks with a diagonal slash and Ichigo dodges with a swipe to Zangetsu.

The two battled for a while til Ichigo stood with his blade at Zangetsu's neck and Zangetsu's bade at ichigos neck.

"This is fun Zangetsu. I hope we can strive forth and achieve our goals together."Ichigo says as he puts his blade down and Zangetsu nods.

**_"Yeah after all, you and me are one. And never forget taht we will always return and never be a memory. Now ya time for you to go king. I'm sure the hat n' clogs guy can train your skills for a while. For me I will handle things here."_**

Zangetsu says as Ichigo nods.

"Alright Zangetsu. Also do you have a shikai like other soulreapers?"

He asks as Zangetsu smirks.

**_"The shikai thing is just for soulreapers but for you... you have a blend of a ressurrection and shikai. I call it : true release.. and my phrase to use it is this._**

**_Descend..."_**

_————-/out of the inner world./———_

Kisuke and the two kids watch in shock as the. Tornado of black, red, and green explodes leaving a changed Ichigo.

Ururu widens her eyes in shock and fear as the feeling of his spiritual pressure.

_'He feels so dark... like a black hole!'_

Kisuke shakes out of his shock and waves his fan infront of his face.

"Well Ichigo... it seems you got your powers... now can you hold them?"

Ichigo stood up as his silver with orange hair sways as he walks to Kisuke.

"Kisuke. I have a question for you.

Do you take me for a fool? If I was still a hothead if I didn't regain my past memories, I would have kicked your ass. But you are useful... but also dangerous. I have my reason to save rukia kuchki... but what is yours?"

Kisuke was surprised and he waves his fan.

"Me? Well I just don't want to loose a good customer and she still owes me a bit for the soul candy." He says lying but suddenly sees a blade slicing at him.

He pulls his Hidden sword In His cane deflecting it as he leaps back.

"My my such speed Ichigo. If I was distracted I would have lost my head."

"I know you are lying Kisuke. If you were really serious you would have given me a acachi so I can have a real zanpactuo but no you just leave me in a hole. How insulting."

Ichigo says as the blade in his hand evaporates.

Kisuke Frowns slightly and responds.

"I see. So you know how soul reapers get your zanpactuo. How did you know that?"

"My zanpactuo Zangetsu told me. He is my soulreaper and hollow power. I need an ashachi for me to learn my new abilities so I can be powerful enough to save rukia."

Ichigo states ina. Cold tone that sends shivers up Kisuke a spine.

Kisuke sighs and looks to ururu.

"Go get it ururu. It's time."

Kisuke then looks at Ichigo and says.

"Well you are right. Ururu is getting it so you can have your true zanpactuo."

————/7 days later/———-

Ichigo sat in a room in the shop with his arms crossed as he ponders on the past 7 days.

All of his past memories. They all strangely made sense to him as he then recalls his new life and how his new memories blend perfectly with his old memories.

His friends are coming and he didn't know how to feel.

Should he feel nervous?

Should he not care?

He couldn't decide and the door slides open to reveal ururu, chad and Orihime.

Uryu walks in first and sees Ichigo witha gasp followed with Orihime who stares in shock at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looks at uryu and says.

"Ishida. It's been a while."

"What the hell is with your hair kurosaki!?"

Uryu says in a shocked tone pointing at him.

Ichigo sighs and says.

"It is a change that occurred when I got my powers. Chad, Orihime. It seems you both have powers and want to go with me to save rukia... I'm glad you both are coming."

Ichigo says witha. Small smile making Orihime blush.

'_Kurosaki-kun looks so different... I feel as if I am in the presence of someone powerful and yet... I feel sadness?'_

Orihime thinks on the emotions she was sensing from Ichigo then asks.

"Kurosaki-kun... why are you sad?"

Ichigo looks at Orihime witha small smile and responds.

"I see that you can sense my emotions... well my sadness that your sensing is because I'm probably not the same Ichigo you know."

Orihime shakes her head and looks at him witha strong look.

"No your still Kurosaki-kun... I still feel your heart. It's strong and even though you did change, you are still the kurosaki-Kun I know..." _'and love' _Orihime thinks the last part to herself as she looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo widens his eyes at her words and felt something he never felt before.

His heart skipped a beat at her words and began to realize how much she cared for him.

"Thank you Orihime. You truly are an angel."

He says with a small smile making Orihime blush madly.

Kisuke walks in with his stupid fan and waves to everyone.

"Alright every one! You all will leave in 20 minutes. The gateway is being prepared for you guys as we speak so I suggest for you all to eat first so you can save your strength for the soul society."

Everyone nods as tessai walks in holding a tray full of food and hands everyone their food and the cat Yoruichi walks in and sat down staring at Ichigo.

"**My my... you sure got a big change in hair style Ichigo."**

She says in a teasing tone and Ichigo shrugs.

"It was due to my powers."

He says calmly as everyone widens their eyes.

"Kurosaki. Are you not surprised that a cat just spoke?"

Uryu says as Ichigo eats his food.

Ichigo looks Sri uryu and responds.

"Not really. I have seen more things that were more surprising than a cat who talks like a guy when it is actually a girl."

Yoruichi widens her eyes at Ichigo and asks.

**"How did you know?!"**

"Your spirit energy gives a feminine feel to it along with some mischievous feelings. Typical for a woman who likes teasing others."

Ichigo states calmly as Yoruichi just drops her mouth in surprise.

Chad looks at Ichigo and asks.

"Ichigo. You said that your change happened when you got your powers. What kind of changes?"

Everyone stares at Ichigo who sighs at the pressure and answers in a calm collected tone.

"My zanpactuo Zangetsu. He says that in my previous life I was a powerful warrior who fell into madness because of lies and deceit. Due to how my last life was it affected my soul to the core and some of the changes are permanent."

"Like What kurosaki?"

Uryu asks with curiosity in his eyes.

"One of the changes is my hair. It's permanent. Another is my powers. I apparently have soulreaper and hollow in me. But the third is Quincy. I don't know how those two came to me but I learned how to use my first release and my second release for the past 7 days."

Ichigo says and Yoruichi says.

**"Wait first release? Isn't that shikai?"**

"Yes but it's different. Due to my shinigami and hollow powers merge since my birth the shikai for soulreapers is only half. The other half is resurrectión. The two blended and made a new one I call true release."

Ichigo says as he finishes his food and places the dish on the table.

Kisuke who listened was surprised.

"Wow Ichigo. Who would have thought a new type of release would be possible."

Ichigo nods and stood up.

"Well I'm done so I'm gonna be down in the basement waiting for all. After all we all have to save rukia."

He walks to the basement as Orihime watches him walk with his long silver with orange hair sway as he walked to the basement.

_'Kurosaki-kun is different but yet is the same... will he be able to notice me now?'_

Orihime thinks with a bit of hope on her heart as she watched Ichigo walk away.

———-/inner world/———-

Zangetsu stood on the barrel of the cannon structure as he watches the evening sky witha gentle breeze.

Then a voice sounds to him.

"Is this what you want? Now Ichigo will be a soulreaper! He mustn't become a soulreaper! He needs the Quincy!"

Zangetsu tsks and looks sharply at a man witha black cloak and sunglasses.

**_"That isn't for you to decide ywhach. He will decide his own path and in doing so I will stand by him. If want to stop that then you will have to get through me. You may be his manifestation of his Quincy powers but you can be discarded... I am not. Now go back to your hiddy hole!"_**

Zangetsu says sharply and releases his spiritual pressure on ywhach who slowly evaporates with his final words.

"I will never be discarded. His majesty will have his son born form darkness. That is his promise."

Zangetsu scoffs at his words and looks back to the sunset and smirks.

**_"Well old man. I promise that his will will never bring forth any fruit."_**

————/basement/————

Everyone was at the gateway to the soul society and Orihime looks to Ichigo who had his arms cross as he waits for Kisuke to finish his chant.

Ichigo then leads the group through the dangai as the cleaner train thing chased them out.

A while later...

Ichigo walks to the gate taht just fell before him.

"Tsk... I have seen better Than this."

Then the giant jidambo falls down.

The fight was just like in canon but Ichigo sees gin walk to them and he holds his sealed Zangetsu which was a katana with a white handle with purple guard.

(Think of the Yamato from dmc)

Gin with his ever present smile walks to them.

"Well well what is this? A guard if the keep? You let these invaders in?"

Judambo responds with the usual and gin just smirks and says.

"Shoot em dead. Shinso."

As his blade shoots to judambo, Ichigo gets in the way and blocks with his sealed blade but doesn't budge.

Gin widens his eyes in surprise and Ichigo looks at him with his own smirk.

"It seems taht you have a thing for killing your subordinates who fail their jobs... how pathetic."

Ichigo says calmly sending shivers up hind spine.

"you are one creepy guy. I like your hair though. Very nice."

Gin says complementing Ichigo who nods back.

"Thank you now what's your name? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo says as he pushes gins blade back.

"Captain gin Ichimaru of squad 3. A pleasure to meet you Ichigo."

Gin says witha small head bow as he gets into a stance with his wazashi blade under his arm.

"I'm sorry but I will have to kill you since you are an intruder."

Ichigo smirks and says with a confident voice.

"Hmph come and try."

"Ohh a cocky one. This is gonna be interesting... shoot em dead shinso!"

He says again as the blade shoots at him and Ichigo deflects and charges at gin as his friends watch in shock to ichigos skill.

_'This kid is strong! I didn't think he would be this strong just after he regains his powers! This kid might be able to do it! He might be. Able to kill Aizen.'_

Gin thinks as he clashes and attacks Ichigo with his barrage of stabbing attacks.

Ichigo slices at gin but gin blocks but was surprised to the strength of the swing and was pushed back.

Then Ichigo sheaths his katana in its sheath and holds it ready.

"Hmph. Octoslash. Level 1."

Ichigo makes a QuickDraw but as he sheaths his blade 8 cuts appear on gins body and gin gasps in pain and shock.

Ichigo sees his reaction and says.

"Hmmm It seems you don't understand what just happened... heh."

He then gets into a draw position and poised his sword in his classic stance.

Gin gets back up and says in a soft tone.

" well that was a surprise... I didn't suspect you would be faster than me... that is a problem."

Gin then charges at Ichigo with a barrage of

Attacks at his top speed.

Ichigo narrows his eyes at the sight of his attacks and decided to use one of his old tricks.

"I suppose it can't be helped... **_illusion."_**

Then four other ichigos form from nothing and gin widens his eyes.

"What?!"

The four ichigos charge at him and gin was then on the defensive as the four ichigos attack him from different places.

One by one gin managed to take the four ichigos out seeing them turn to black sand.

As he sliced through the last Ichigo illusion, gin hears a sentence.

"Behold the truth..."

***sound of glass breaking***

Ichigo says as he raised his hand and everything around him and gin break apart like glass.

"What is this??"

Gin says with his blue eyes wide open in shock as the environment turned from the gate of the soul society to a wasteland of lava and ash.

Ichigo stood behind gin and says.

"This is a dimension i have control of. Your fate is sealed in this place. Now if you have a bankai I suggest you use it if you want to survive."

Gin shakes out of his shock and gets into his stance and says.

"Fine then. Bankai... kamishinoyari"

Then a flash of white and all the hills and debris was now sliced in half for miles.

Gin then looks at Ichigo and swings his blade at Ichigo who blocks the blade and was being pushed back.

Ichigo smirks and he shoves the blade back and gin shifts it back to a wazashi size.

"Well your Bankai is impressive. You have my complements."

Ichigo says as he slowly points his blade at gin.

Gin responds.

"Well thank you. Do you know how fast it is?"

"Lemme guess... it's faster than sound."

Ichigos says and gin widens his eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"It's simple... as we clashed, I felt your heart. And your heart has the feeling of revenge and yet you have someone you are protecting... as we classed I also felt your emotions and that helped me understand you... you are a double agent with hope taht you can do what you want to do."

Ichigo says as he slowly walks to gin.

Gin gasps and hesitating takes one step back.

"And yet... you desire her...your childhood friend. You want to keep her close but you can't since Aizen took something from her."

Ichigo finishes as he sheaths his blade.

"You..."

Gin was speechless as he notices the environment shattering again to reveal the soul society.

However, Ichigo and gin were now surrounded with the gate closed behind him.

"Interesting... I almost forgot about the time difference..."

He says to himself as several captains walk to Ichigo.

One was Avery old man but his very presence was intimidating. The feeling of blistering heat was felt from him.

The second was a woman witha braid down her front but he felt a sense of calmness but was a cover for something darker within.

A sin that was hidden.

The third was a short woman with twin tails for her hair.

She had the feeling of stern command and had an arrogant vibe.

The forth was a man wearing a woman's kimono on top of his captain uniform.

His hat held his eyes from view but Ichigo felt a sense of great mind prowess.

_'I better not underestimate them..'_

Then the last captain was a tall captain with spikes in his hair with bells.

His whole body and energy screamed warrior of battle.

The old man speaks ina very high authoritive tone.

"Why are you invading ryoka?"

Ichigo gives a small smirk and replies.

"I'm here to free a friend wrongfully convicted."

The old man then asks.

"You here to free Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo nods.

"I am."

Then gin who was kneeling on his knee and was bleeding says to the captains.

"You better not underestimate this one. He is strong.."

The short woman scoffs and says.

"Ha you gin ichimaru beaten by a ryoka?"

Gin looses his constant smirk and says in a dark tone.

"He is stronger than your past master Yoruichi shioin."

She instantly glares and moves to draw her sword but stops to see Ichigo take a step forward.

The man with the straw hat says.

"Man that kid sure has an intimidating feeling."

The woman with the braid says ina. Kind tone.

"What is your name ryoka?"

Ichigo quirks an eyebrow and responds.

"Ic-... I am or who once was... sephiroth."

The name seemed to have no effect on them but the old man.

Ichigo instantly notices the heat get higher as the old man spoke.

"You're sephiroth? Impossible."

Ichigo nods to him and replies.

"I have been reborn and I came here to free a friend who helped reawaken my past memories. If you stand in my way... you will face me in combat."

The old man narrows his eyes as he reveals his blade and the other captains step back with surprise looks on their faces.

"You should've stayed dead."

Old man says as he draws his blade out and Ichigo smirks back.

"Like I said long ago... I will... never be a memory."

He says as he gets into a stance with his blade in its sheath.

The old man looks to his other captains and says.

"Stay out of this fight. He is out of your league."

The others nod except Kenpachi who charges like a maniac to Ichigo.

Kenpachi swings his blade down full force and Ichigo grabs his blade with his hand.

"What?!"

Kenpachi says in a surprise tone as Ichigo gives a smirk to him.

"Fighting you like this...has no meaning."

Ichigo says in a tone that spoke a bit of boredom.

"Come on sephiroth! Let's do this!"

Kenpachi says as he pushes Ichigo but he didn't budge.

"Break your chains... release your true power. After that we will have a. Real fight."

Ichigo says as he uses his hold on Kenpachi's blade and throws Kenpachi into several walls.

The old man walks to Ichigo and says.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes.

Ryujin jakka!"

Flames erupted from the blade and Ichigo just watches and waits.

"You better surrender boy. I haven't used my shikai for a while so be grateful."

The old man says in a harsh tone.

Ichigo roles his eyes and replies.

"Well shall we begin?"

———————/to be continued/————

**I hope this first chapter is good for you all.**

**Now for pairings I hope you all can give me some good ideas. **

**I will update this when I can.**

**Comment below for suggestions.**

**Should I add Angeal or genesis?**

**Or cloud? **

**Or airith?**

**Have a good day**


End file.
